It is known that an internal combustion engine which employs an EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) in order to improve exhaust emission has been provided. It is also known that the EGR can be applied to a supercharged internal combustion engine. As such internal combustion engine, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses an internal combustion engine provided with an EGR passage which connects an exhaust passage of a specific cylinder in a plurality of cylinders and an intake passage on the downstream side of a supercharging compressor. In this internal combustion engine, since the EGR passage is configured as above, an exhaust gas only from the specific cylinder can be made to flow through the intake passage. Moreover, this internal combustion engine is further provided with a switching valve which opens the EGR passage and closes exhaust passages of the cylinders other than the specific cylinder at the same time and closes the EGR passage and opens the exhaust passages of the other cylinders at the same time. Therefore, the exhaust gas from the specific cylinder can be also made to flow through the exhaust passages of the other cylinders by operating the switching valve.